Emilia Blakemoore
Emilia Blakemoore (or Emy) is a pirate woman, born in Stormglen Village, on Gilneas, she always had a fascination for the sea, and learned almost everything she knows with her father, she became a sailor, and later then, a pirate, with her own ship, and crew, sailing Azeroth, plundering and battling other pirates aswell. Childhood Emilia was born in Stormglen Village, south of Gilneas, her father was a sailor, her mother was an innkeeper, Emilia would often go to Gilneas City, because of her studies, it was there that she met a girl who would become her best childhood friend, that girl was Kalina Cousland. Emilia spent almost her entire childhood behind the Greymane's Wall Leaving Gilneas When the Northgate Rebellion started, Edward, Emy's father, thought it was best to get out of Gilneas, to evade the war, so Emilia, along with her mother and father, proceeded to Keel Harbor to sail out of Gilneas, going to Stormwind. Teenage Now living in Stormwind, Emilia spent her teenage, studying, and helping her father at the Stormwind Harbor, being a dockhand, learning a lot of things about ships, naval engineering and naval warfare, things that she always loved, her dream was to have her own ship and sail through Azeroth, without destination. When Emilia got on the proper age, she enlisted to be a sailor, training both on land, and sea. Adulthood Working on a crew of a cargo ship, Emilia was now a sailor, spending months on sea, traveling through Alliance-controlled forts, ports, and harbors, transporting cargo. Northsea Freebooters Attack Emilia was sailing to Valgarde, to deliver some supplies, when her ship was boarded by two Northsea Freebooters frigates, her crew fought as much as they could, Emilia defeated some pirates, but her ship was dominated and overwhelmed. Most part of Emilia's crew were killed on the attack, but Emilia was kidnapped by the pirates, and held captive by them. The Joining Emilia always wanted to be free in the seas, sailing where she wished, doing whatever she pleased, So she had no choice but to join the Northsea Freebooters, and become a pirate by herself. Piracy Emilia spent months with the Northsea Freebooters, living on their base, Scalawag Point, plundering, raiding several forts, and coastal villages through the North Seas, earning a lot of reputation to herself The Gray Crow Months have passed, Emilia was sailing with the Northsea Freebooters, when she spotted a frigate ship, owned by the Southsea Freebooters, she quickly attacked the ship, and with her crew, she killed the Southsea ship crew, and took the ship to her, naming it "The Gray Crow", Seizing the opportunity, Emilia gathered the crew of the Northsea ship, making a riot, killing the captain, sinking the ship, and from that moment, Emilia was free, like she always wanted. Meeting an old friend Emilia was sailing on the Barrens coast, when she stopped at Ratchet, to rest at the local tavern, she met a hooded woman, both women started a conversation about crimes, and piracy, and then, shortly after, Emilia discovered that the hooded woman was her childhood friend Kalina Cousland, and shortly after that, both woman sailed in The Gray Crow, quickly they spotted a Northwatch Warship, quickly Emilia's crew along with Kalina boarded the ship, attacking all the crew, quickly taking the ship, Emilia then, gave the ship as a gift to Kalina Cousland.